Wigglepedia Fanon: Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin Christmas (2012 video)
Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin Christmas (2012 video) is a Dorothy the Dinosaur video remake of the 2010 video of the same name. Release Dates November 29. 2012 (Australia) December 23. 2013 (USA and Canada) Trivia * This is the second Dorothy the Dinosaur video to feature The Wiggles, the first was Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital. * This is the second Dorothy the Dinosaur video to be released in North America, the first was Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book. * This video didn't only have songs from the 2010 video, but also, Five Little Ducks, Hula, Hula Baby, and more were added, as well as most of the songs from the 2010 version combined with the original version of the songs with Greg Page as the Lead Vocalist. Transcript (The video begins with a sunrise over the horizon, which reveals the title & we come apon a pink house with lots of roses surounding it. Then, a green dinosaur with yellow spots comes out & music begins to play.) Dorothy: (singing) Hey there, it's time for singing And lovely dancing with the orchestra. Join me for tea and crumpets, Violins and trumpets. Come take my hand. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Walk right through my rosy door. You can smell perfume just inside my room. Sit down and have some rosy tea. Some tea with me. Look here. The Wiggles are dancing, Captain's prancing And there's Wags the Dog. We're here with all my good friends It's fairy fun time. So come along. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Walk right through my rosy door. You can smell perfume just inside my room. Sit down and have some rosy tea... Some tea with me! (She giggles.) Hello Everyone! It's wonderful to see you all. Oh, here come all my friends! The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, and the fairies! Wiggles: Hello, Dorothy! Captain Feathersword: Hoo-Hoo, Dorothy, we're so glad to see you today! Fairy Clare: Yes we are, because we've got a very special surprise for you Dorothy. Dorothy: Really? But it's not Christmas time yet. Murray: Oh Dorothy, it doesn't have to be Christmas time to give gifts, you can give them all year round! Dorothy: (She giggles.) Well that's nice to hear, and it was very nice of you to get me a surprise. But first, let's go inside and I'll make us all a cup of rosy tea! Everyone: Beauty, mate! (They were all walk inside in Dorothy's living room, she's pouring them all a cup of tea, once she does so, they all put their cups on the table.) Anthony: Ah, thank you Dorothy. Jeff: Yes, there's nothing like a cup of your rosy tea to keep me awake. (He laughs) Dorothy: Ah, thank you everyone. Now, if I recall, you all had a surprise for me. Greg: Oh, yes Dorothy, thanks for reminding us. Now, close your eyes, and put out one hand. Dorothy: OK, then. (She closes her eyes & puts out her hand & Greg takes a ticket out of his pocket & puts it in Dorothy's hand.) Henry: OK, Dorothy, you can open your eyes now. Dorothy: (She opens her eyes & looks in her hand.) Oh, what's this? Jeff: Read what it says on the ticket. Dorothy: Hmm. Oh my! A ticket for a trip around the world on a private jet! What a wonderful surprise! Oh, but couldn't we just take the captain's ship? Captain Feathersword: Well, we would if we could, but my friendly pirate crew is currently doing some repairs on the ship. Oh, but ether way, we knew you'd be excited Dorothy! Dorothy: Oh, yes I'm excited! Oh, what will I bring?! What will I wear?! What will we do?! Jeff: (He laughs.) Calm down, Dorothy. We don't have to plan what to do, we can just make things up as we go. And whatever you bring isn't that hard to decide, just bring what you love to bring while on a regular holiday. (More coming soon.) Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade videos Category:2012 Category:Fanmade live videos Category:Fanmade pages Category:2012 Concerts Category:2012 DVDs